Restless ( Dipper x Reader )
by Pherenice
Summary: " Of course your not leaving! You broke you legs fighting three ghost you know! " Dipper barked back at you. His cute little hat he always wears was crooked and his hair was left unbrushed.


Quietly you tip toe to the kitchen with your bare feet. Your tummy called out to you telling you it was hungry. Oh so very hungry, you could eat a human. It was quiet for the night had come up to say hello. You had to be quiet for everyone was asleep. Walking though the hallway to everybody's room. Mabel was hugging her dear pet pig which was awake but took no notice of you. Dipper drooled on his pillow and the brown soft cover he always had was barely covering his foot. Uncle Stan, well, was hugging money in his sleep which didn't surprise you. Nevertheless you had to eat, before Dipper or Stan finds out. Slowly and carefully your feet swayed on the wooden floor. Yet your legs still hurt in pain. Slowly each step you grunted biting the pain away. Bitting so hard that your lip was bleeding badly. Sweat greeted your eyes with a rain fall of it. Finally down the stairs and in to the cold white floor way to the kitchen. A drool escaped your mouth as a light revealed tons of fresh packed food. Quickly you took out a plate of chicken and begin to heat it with the stove. "Hopefully Dipper would not wake up to see this! " whispered to self and started to eat so soon as the meat was heated. Pushing huge mouthfuls of chicken pleased you as you swallow and repeat. " Best meal ever! " you jumped Even though how badly your legs were in pain. Your smile was taken away by the sudden change of light in the room. Dipper was wide awake and stared at you. " Uh hi, " you said nervously to him. Your hands were fill with grease from the chicken, which you had to clean out but instead you stare at him as he stared at you.

" But I don't want to stay here! I want to be out with my powers solving Gravity Fall stuff! " you hissed loudly as Dipper crossed his arms. You lied there in bed siting up with your hair unbrushed and tangled. You were in his room which once had a carpet that changed bodies. Dipper had given up his room for you which was kinda sweet, but you felt mad at the moment. The window still seemed to to make your hair still shined beautifully. Dipper sat next to you on a stool with a mad expression on his face. You were too were also to mad to even look at him as you turned your head away. Dipper wasn't mad though, he was mad at himself because it had been his fault he was reckless.

" Of course your not leaving! You broke you legs fighting three ghost you know! " Dipper barked back at you. His cute little hat he always wears was crooked and his hair was left unbrushed. It was usual because he always does his hair in the mornings. Your turned your head away as the sharp pains of your leg came back. It was sudden sure, you though your powers to change gravity would surely help Dipper and Mabel. It was only three ghost that hated males, of course you, Dipper, and Mabel didn't know that. Locked you in a abandoned house, a big one to better yet. Mabel had rushed to get the door open. While Dipper was trying to out run the ghost, so you joined in trying to help him get away. Your powers only last for a while, which let you to broken legs. You protected Dipper which he had brough apon himself to help you heal, since it was his fault for forgeting you had a time limit on your powers. You hated it, you wanted to get back at them ghost for what they had done to you. But it was only a dream for Dipper wanted you to be "safe." Why did he want you to be safe anyways, not like he cared about you or anything.

"Dipper I walked all the way to the kitchen because I was hungry as hell. Please at least you can let me walk around the house. Please! " you claimed your hands together cutely. To your advantage Dipper was weak to your cuteness, you wondered why but you didn't care. He stared at you, then blood rushed to his cheeks. Your eyes shined as you saw his face. "It's working!?" You muttered to yourself. Dipper shook his head trying to block out your face. Which was so cute that he feel weak at his knees.

" Uh, n-no " Dipper stuttered awkwardly and quickly jumped off the stool and walked out of the room leaving pout. His hat was hiding his face leaving you confused. Nevertheless you had nothing to do but go back to sleep. He walked into Mabel room which he had back until you were better. Dipper whole face was red, redder then any chile pepper in the whole world. Yet he suddenly remembered why your legs are broken. It was his fault, he was slow. Cornered by the ghosts he called your name, but it was too late to realize that your powers was up. He hated it, it was his fault that you were hurt. Tears were started to streaming down his face. Was he crying? He pondered. Quickly wiping them away, he stood up and walked down stairs to eat breakfast.


End file.
